


No Rush

by Lyssa_Lineitup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Haikyuu Timeskip, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Lineitup/pseuds/Lyssa_Lineitup
Summary: There's really no need to rush life when you're in love. Right?That's how Suna Rintaro feels about his love for you so no one else's opinion matters to him.
Relationships: Suna Rintaro x Reader - Relationship, Suna Rintaro/Reader, Suna Rintarou x Reader - Relationship, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 61





	1. A Welcoming Home

Earbuds still in, you stepped through the door, kicking off your shoes while simultaneously slipping off your jacket and hanging it on one of the pegs in the entryway and dropping your keys into the ceramic catch all dish that lay on the console table underneath the window. It was already starting to get dark outside and your body was riddled with tension, your brain filled with stress from your work day. You gingerly pushed your shoes closer to the wall with your bare toes. Making a mental promise to yourself to not think about your workload that still sat on your office desk, patiently waiting for you to return on Monday. Swaying your head to the beat you closed your eyes as you made your way through the narrow entryway you twirled around, rolled your hips, dancing smoothly to the music thumping through your earbuds as you made your way to the kitchen, opening your eyes just slightly in order to avoid bumping into furniture.

Entering the kitchen, you continued to dance. You probably looked obnoxious, maybe slightly crazy, but you had just had a stressful day at work and you wanted nothing more than to blast terrible music and drink a lot of wine before slipping off into a deep sleep. Fishing through the fridge you found a bottle of wine that was already open. You placed the bottle of red wine onto the counter and then began your sloppy climb up onto the adjacent counter to reach the cabinet where the cups were kept. One of these days you would actually buy that stool that you kept telling yourself you would purchase to keep in the kitchen. Reaching for the first coffee mug available you carefully placed it next to the bottle of wine. Sliding one knee off the counter and easing your feet onto the floor one at a time while the sharp edge of the counter probed your stomach. Once your two feet were back on the ground you pulled the wine stopper out of the neck of the bottle with a loud pop and poured the wine to the brim of the coffee mug. 

“Crap.” you cursed under your breath as you slid the wine stopper back into the bottle. You leaned down, not wanting to pick up the mug because you would surely spill it all over the counter or the floor. You slurped down the wine until it was far enough from the brim for you to feel comfortable carrying it to the bedroom. Before twirling on your heel to head out of the kitchen you took another generous swig of your wine. For the first time since you got home you fully looked into the living room. As your eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets you had to dribble the wine that you hadn’t swallowed yet back into your mug to prevent yourself from choking. 

“Soooo...was this a good day at work or a horrible day? It’s kind of hard to tell with you.” Suna droned from the living room floor with an amused smile sneaking across his face. He had paused his video game and was resting his head on his hand, elbow resting on the seat of the couch behind him.

You placed your mug down on the countertop and yanked both of your earbuds out. Leaning your back against the countertop you crossed your arms across your chest. It was impossible to suppress your smile but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t try. “What the hell, Rintaro? I thought you wouldn’t be back home until Monday?”

“Hold up. Can we talk about how I could have been a serial killer? Just chilling here,” he lifted his free hand to gesture to the whole of the living room, “and like, you would have just barely noticed me sitting here.” 

“Don’t change the subject.” You interjected, unable to hide the amusement in your tone, “How long have you been back?”

Rintaro had been out of town for nearly a week at a training intensive for the Japan Olympic team and as much as you were happy to see him home tonight you hadn’t been expecting him to be back for another couple of days.

“I wanted to surprise you so I lied.” His lazy smile sent flutters from your stomach up into your chest. “Hurry up and change and come sit with me. Then we can talk.” Just like that he turned his attention back to his game. “And pair your music with the speakers. I want to listen to the music you’re dancing to.” 

That was just how he was. He might piss everyone else off with his nonchalant attitude towards everything but you found it rather cute. Picking up your mug of wine you rolled your eyes with a small smile on your face as you walked toward the bedroom to change out of your work clothes. On your way down the hallway you unpaired your music from your earbuds and connected them to the speakers in the living room. Turning up the volume a few more ticks than you necessarily liked but Rintaro always liked the music louder than you did. 

Before you even stepped into the bedroom you spotted Rintaro’s suitcase on the floor next to the foot of your bed. It was still packed and his shoes lay on top of it. So he hid his shoes on purpose you thought. You had wondered why you hadn’t noticed his shoes by the front door. You’d worry later about where the hell he parked his car. Making your way to the corner of the room where the laundry basket was you began to strip out of your work clothes. Slipping off your slacks, unbuttoning your dress shirt, and unhooking your bra until you stood there in the corner of the room in just your underwear. You dropped your clothes from the day into the basket and made your way over to your boyfriend’s suitcase.

You knelt down in front of the suitcase and began to unzip it but before you could get the zipper halfway around the case you stopped yourself. You wanted to wear one of your boyfriend’s t-shirts to bed but you knew all the shirts in this bag weren’t washed. There was the off chance that Rintaro  _ had _ washed his clothes prior to making his way back home but you highly doubted he had actually done laundry while at the hotel and you didn’t want to wear a stinky shirt. Subconsciously scrunching your nose up at the smell that wasn’t even present yet, you zipped the suitcase closed again and made your way to the closet and began to shuffle through the shirts on Rintaro’s side of the closet until you found a shirt that he didn’t wear all that often. A smile crept across your face as you held the shirt up. You could practically hear Rintaro saying ‘ _ I only don’t wear that shirt because you’re always wearing it _ .’ He couldn’t fool you. Not so deep down you knew he absolutely loved when you stole his sweatshirts or wore his clothes to sleep in. If he tried to hide his love for it, he was doing an awful job at it. He practically tackled you every time he walked into the bedroom and saw you standing there with one of his t-shirts on. 

You slipped on the oversized t-shirt, an older EJP Raijin t-shirt that was distributed to all the players during the start of Rin’s first season with the team. It fit your boyfriend just right but it was perfectly long on you, enough that it covered your underwear clad bum. Checking yourself out in the standup mirror at the back of the closet one last time you then made your way over to your sock drawer and slipped on your favorite fuzzy socks. Making your way back into your bedroom you picked your cell phone off of the bed and changed the song as you weren’t in the mood to listen to the one blaring over the living room speakers. 

“You okay back there?” Suna’s voice carried down the hallway and into your bedroom. 

“Yeah, babe. One sec.” You called back. You just needed to take down your hair and then you could actually begin to relax. Exiting the bedroom you dragged the tips of your fingers along the wall of the narrow hallway, nodding your head along to the beat, as you entered the bathroom. Now to begin the process of removing all the bobby pins from your hair. Counting each bobby pin as you threw them back into the cleaned out candle jar. Twelve bobby pins. After all bobby pins had been accounted for you undid the rest of your hair from the tight bun it was in. Instant relief swept over you as your long locks were freed from their bobby pin and hair tie prison and your hair waterfalled down your back. Quickly, you brushed out your hair, taking a couple extra minutes to massage your scalp, and took one last look in the mirror deciding to keep your makeup on since you would be up for a bit longer tonight talking and most likely being intimate with your partner so you might as well look somewhat presentable.

Trying your best to not literally skip like a schoolgirl down the hallway you made your way back to the living room where Rintaro still sat on the ground, legs spread out in front of him as his attention was on the flat screen playing his latest video game fixation. Without taking his eyes off of the tv he lifted his arms above his head, hands still on the controller, so you could snake your way into his lap. Once you were close enough you could no longer suppress your fit of giggles. He looked so serious, still staring at the screen in front of him while you carefully straddled his lap, doing your best to not block his field of vision, and he lowered his arms back down around you. Suna tightened his arms around your waist as he pulled you in closer. You lightly laughed as you felt his erratic button smashing and slight twitching as he pulled you along with his motions with his controller. Allowing yourself to relax fully into your boyfriend's chest, you snaked your arms over his shoulders and began to massage little circles into his scalp with the tips of your fingers.

After hearing Rintaro let out a relaxed sigh as you continued to circle patterns through his hair you couldn’t help but close your eyes and smile. It was one of the many small moments between you two where you wanted to pause time and just live in this moment for as long as possible. Rintaro continued to click away, you assumed his attention was fully on the game he was playing but he then quickly shocked you back to reality by sneaking a quick peck on the top of your head.

“I missed you.” He said quietly before pressing another peck onto the crown of your head.

“I missed you too.” You sighed into his neck, wrapping your arms around his neck, with a blissful smile across your lips. A sudden thought zapped through you as you straightened up. “I think I forgot my wine in the bedroom.”

Rintaro tightened his arms around your waist. “Too bad. You’re trapped.”

You tried your best to push yourself away from your boyfriend’s chest and as you took your head off of his shoulder you noticed you now had his full attention. “Com’on, Rin. I’ll be back real quick.” Both of you were smiling from ear to ear as you tried to wriggle your way out of his arms.

“So, bad day or good day at work?” Rintaro inquired while ignoring your request to be released.

You stopped your half-assed attempt to free yourself of his grip. “It was awful, babe.”

Rintaro’s smile faded back into a neutral line, “Hmm, why? What happened?” 

“I don’t know.” You scrunched up your nose and absent mindedly played with the collar of the t-shirt your boyfriend was wearing. “I think I’ve just made the decision that I’m too pretty to work.”

This triggered Rintaro’s signature laugh that you had grown to love so dearly. His shoulders lifted and fell as he chuckled. “That’s true but the rent here requires a double income.” He replied as he tilted his head back to rest on the seat of the couch.

“I wasn’t being serious, Rin. It was just a normal bad day at work. It wasn’t terrible I guess but my first thought walking in the door today was  _ damn, I hate this place _ .”

With this comment, Rintaro pulled you down onto his chest, his left hand sliding up the back of your neck to lace through your hair and pin you to him closely. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You easily melted into his embrace and matched his smooth, lazy kiss. Rintaro was the first to pull away as he cupped your check with his hand and ran his thumb over your cheek. “Maybe one of these days you won’t have to work.”

You raised your brow curiously and smirked. “Are you trying to make a housewife out of me, Rin?”

“Shh. Go get your wine.” He responded with a small smile while loosening his arms from around your back and letting them fall to his sides. Before you could stand up from his lap he continued, “Oh, and you should probably put on some shorts or something.” Standing up now with a fully offended glare flashing across your eyes you crossed your arms across your chest. Before you could let your offense be heard Rintaro interjected, “The twins are coming over. They’ll probably be here in like fifteen minutes or so.”

“Seriously, Rintaro? On your first night back in town?” The expression on your face quickly faded from anger to disappointment. You didn’t hate the twins. You actually really enjoyed the twins company but this was the first time in nearly a week that you finally had your boyfriend all to yourself; or so you had thought.

Rintaro moved from his spot on the floor to sit on the edge of the couch and he reached for your hand. You were far from mad at him so you allowed him to take your hand in his but you made sure to maintain the slight pout on your lips. “It’s only for a few hours. ‘Tsumu just got back into town too and they wanted to hang out for a bit. Osamu is bringing food so you don’t have to worry about any of that, okay?” He tugged lightly on your arm, pulling you into his lap easily again. “I don’t have practice this weekend and you don’t have work so we have the entire weekend together. Do you forgive me?” He asked, searching your eyes for an answer he already knew while simultaneously tracing his fingers up and down the small of your back. 

Relaxing your shoulders while exhaling a sigh your smile returned to your face, “You know I’m not mad. I just wish you would have told me sooner.” You grabbed Rintaro’s chin and gingerly kissed his cheek. “Now I have to put on pants AND a bra.” You laughed as you stood up and began to make your way back to the bedroom. Before you could even reach the bedroom door you felt two hands resting on your hips. Stopping in front of the doorway to your bedroom you looked over your shoulder to meet your boyfriend’s gaze. He rested his chin on top of your head and waddled with you into the bedroom, arms wrapped around your tummy.

“Rin, what’s wrong?” You chuckled as you attempted to free yourself from him again. Rintaro wasn’t typically a clingy boyfriend but when you two went days or sometimes weeks without seeing each other he turned into the cuddliest person on the planet. “I gotta get changed real quick.”

He loosened his hold on you once again and spun you around to face him. “Have I ever told you that I love you?” He asked with a wry smile on his lips, hands resting on your hips.

Returning his smirk you said, “You could stand to say it more often.”

Before Rintaro could respond both of your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. “What cock blockers.” Rintaro cursed under his breath. 

“You’re the one that invited them over.” You sang as you ran into the closet to search for a pair of shorts to wear and a comfortable bra.

Rintaro began to make his way to the hallway and you heard him call over his shoulder, “I know  _ you’re _ not mad at me but I think _ I’m _ kinda mad at myself right now.”

You laughed at this comment as you hastily pulled some comfortable shorts on over your underwear, hopping awkwardly backwards while trying not to fall over. You could hear the muffled conversation coming from the front of the house. It sounded like the twins were already arguing with one another as they made their way into the house. Quickly you wiggled your arms inside the oversized shirt and brought it up so it rested around your neck and shoulders so you could slip on a cotton bralette. You didn’t care that the twins were here, you were absolutely done with underwires for the day.

“Where’s the missus!?” You picked up the pace and wiggled Rin’s shirt back over your torso as you determined that that voice must belong to Osamu. Your theory was proven when the next voice yelled even louder; not to be outdone by his brother.

“Honey, ’m home!!” Yep, that one was clearly Atsumu.

At this point in yours and Rin’s relationship he had completely given up on trying to stop the twins from greeting you as if you were their significant other. He just rolled his eyes and carried on. You tried your best to calm the smile that stretched across your face but you truly enjoyed the chaos that these three boys brought into your life when they were all together.

Before exiting the bedroom you checked your appearance in the mirror once again. Sweet, you looked completely presentable. You made sure to grab your mug of wine this time before exiting the bedroom. You made your way down the hallway and tried your best to dip into the kitchen before you were spotted. 

“Oi, where ya think yer goin’?” Letting out a defeated laugh you made your way over to the couch where Atsumu sat. Rin looked up from his spot on the recliner closest to Atsumu and gave you a small smile when your eyes met. As you neared the couch Atsumu stood and cradled the side of your head, bringing you sideways into his chest for a quick hug. 

“How was your trip back?” You asked after Atsumu released you from his embrace. 

You and Rintaro waited expectantly as Atsumu sank back down onto the couch resting his head on the arm of the couch dramatically. “Super boring. I had to drive back all by myself.” 

“I don’t think you’ve ever been left alone with your thoughts.” Suna remarked with a tone of amusement.

“[y/n-chan], would ya mind helping me in the kitchen fer a sec?” You turned to look over your shoulder to see Osamu leaning against the bar top window that overlooked the kitchen into the living room.

“‘Samu!” Your smile grew as you let out a sigh of disbelief, “I really like your hair like that. It suits you so much better.” You exclaimed as you made your way over to the kitchen.

“Ah, yea.” Osamu responded bashfully as he ran his hands through his black tresses. “I got kinda impatient fer the color to grow out so I jus’ dyed it back to black.”

You entered the kitchen and set your mug down on the small kitchen table. “I like it. I think I actually like it better than the silver.” 

From the living room the other twin leaned over and whispered to Rintaro, “Why do I feel like she’s passively insultin’ me?”

Your boyfriend leaned back in his chair and said, “I don’t know but I love her more for it.”

As you helped Osamu navigate his way through the kitchen getting out cups and cutlery, Rintaro and Atsumu turned their attention to the PlayStation in the living room. Osamu knew his way around your kitchen just fine but you think he felt rude taking the reins in a kitchen that wasn’t his own so he always asked you to help even if it just meant you opening up cabinets for him and pointing him in the right direction of the trashcan for the millionth time.

While helping Osamu redistribute the contents of the many containers he had lugged inside with him onto your bigger platters you yelled into the living room and asked Rintaro and Atsumu to go retrieve the kotatsu so you all could sit down and eat in the living room. Neither of the boys complained and paused the game immediately and got up from their seats, Atsumu following behind Rintaro toward the spare bedroom talking quietly amongst themselves.

“What do you want to drink ‘Samu?” You asked as you opened the fridge. 

“Me and ‘Tsumu brought a case with us. I’ll jus’ have one of those.” he replied from the other side of the kitchen. “Do ya mind gettin’ one out fer ‘Tsumu too?” 

“No problem.” You fished out the two beers and set them down on the bar top counter as you watched the other two boys awkwardly carry the kotatsu on its side toward the living room. “Babe, what did you want to drink?”

Not to anyone’s surprise, Atsumu teasingly turned around and interrupted Rintaro, “A beer is fine, hun. I set a pack in the fridge.”

“Quit being a jackass.” Osamu spat as he picked up the two beers from the counter and made his way into the living room to shove the bottle of beer at his brother’s chest. Atsumu only laughed as he took the beer from his brother and twisted off the cap. You watched as Rintaro finished setting the top on the table and walked toward the bar top where you were waiting. 

“A beer is fine, baby.” He said before kissing your cheek. You returned a kiss to his cheek and mouthed a ‘sorry’ before turning around to get another beer out of the fridge. Osamu had already started to carry the platters of his cooking into the living room. Rintaro helped you with the last couple of platters and you made your way into the living room after him with your wine in one hand and a handful of napkins in the other. Again you were flooded with that sensation of pure bliss as you watched the scene in front of you unfold; Atsumu and Rintaro picking up their conversation about their training intensive seamlessly while Osamu took a swig of his beer and began to laugh along with his brother as Rin commented about something embarrassing Atsumu had done during their training. This was just a small slice of Rintaro’s life that had been sewn together with yours and it only added to the happiness that you two were creating together.

The twins had already taken their usual places around the kotatsu. As Rintaro kneeled down to set the remaining plates of food down on the table you inched your way carefully to your usual spot and sat down, tucking your legs underneath the warmth of the blanket. Your boyfriend slinked down right next to you and immediately wrapped his nearest arm around your waist. Ah, here it was. Your possessive Rin. He knew the twins meant no harm with their teasing but he liked to tease them right back by packing on the PDA in their presence. Especially on nights like tonight when either of the twins were being a little too friendly. He gently squeezed the plump skin on your hip, pulling you closer to his side, and pressed a lingering kiss on your neck. You giggled at the tickle of his soft lips and you did your best to suppress the blood from rushing to your face as you heard the twins clear their throats simultaneously. 

Rintaro took that as his cue and tilted your head back, bringing you to face him full on, and pressed his lips against your own. You weren’t a huge fan of public displays of affection themselves but you found it amusing whenever your boyfriend went into his possessive mode so you couldn’t suppress your smile as Rintaro continued to hold your head place while he gently pulled at your bottom lip. 

“Goodness, Suna. We get it.” Atsumu whined from next to you at the table. “Get a room you two.” 

Rintaro finally pulled away from you and glared across the table while continuing to cradle your head in his hand. “This is my  _ house _ . I don’t need to get a room in  _ my _ house.” 

“Yer the one that said it was fine that we came over.” Pointed out Osamu with a mouth full of rice. Atsumu nodded in agreement before taking another bite of his food.

“Quit flirting with my-” 

You cut your boyfriend off before he could finish his sentence. “All of you need to quit arguing and eat your food. Thank you for cooking by the way, Osamu. I really appreciate it.” 

“My pleasure.” Osamu hummed from across the table with cheeks stuffed with food.

And just like that the conversation returned to normal as it always did. No beats skipped, just friendly and lively conversation amongst friends. Osamu had brought along a few new recipes he was trying and you raved about how delicious each and every one was while Atsumu and Rintaro simply nodded their heads along with your praise with full cheeks. The warm food blurred with the cozy dim light of the living room as the sun sank further below the horizon. This happy feeling sewing itself through the shared laughter, the occasional clanking of plates and glasses, and small infrequent silence between conversation. During your meal you made a few trips back to the kitchen to refill your mug with wine and retrieve more bottles of beers for the guys as they polished off one glass after the other while discussing work and colleagues and teammates. 

“We should really invite Hitoshi over next time.” You said to no one in particular as you leaned on Rintaro’s shoulder. 

Slinging his arm behind your back, he squeezed your shoulder and pecked you on the cheek. “Sounds like a plan. You sleepy?” 

You let your eyes flutter closed. “Yeah, just a little bit. It’s all the wine.” You laughed.

With that, Rintaro startled you by lifting you up from the ground with both arms. As you clung to his chest he eased himself back onto the recliner as you resituated yourself in his lap and rested your head on his chest. You watched through half lidded eyes as Osamu took a seat on the couch and picked up his controller. Atsumu was rifling through the fridge for more beer. When he returned he distributed a bottle to Rintaro and then took his seat on the couch closest to the recliner. 

“Does Gin still smoke?” Atsumu questioned while leaning over to pick up his controller off the floor at the foot of the couch. 

“Shiiiiiiit.” Both Osamu and Rintaro scoffed in unison and you giggled into Rin’s chest at their response.

“I’d honestly be upset if Gin quit smoking just because we can’t anymore.” Rintaro added as he moved you carefully in order to readjust his sitting position as he leaned back to watch the twins start their next match on the flat screen. “I need to live vicariously through someone.”

“So imma take that as a solid yes.” Atsumu smiled.

“Of course Gin still smokes.” You heard Osamu reply from across the living room as your eyes grew heavier. “Not sure if his girl likes that though.”

“Oh?” you hummed keeping your eyes shut, “I thought Mina seemed cool with that kind of stuff.”

“Mina?” The three boys questioned you together. Before beginning to laugh hysterically.

“I thought that was her name? Am I saying it wrong?” You shifted to look up at Rintaro.

“Babe, Mina was like two girlfriends ago.”

“Oh crap.” You laughed while relaxing back into your boyfriend’s chest. “So what is the current girlfriend’s name?”

The boys continued to laugh before Osamu piped up, “Crap. I don’t even think I know her name. Someone text Gin right now to ask.”

As the boys continued to laugh you felt Rin kiss the top of your head. You tilted your head back to look up at him. He was already staring down at you with his piercing eyes. You were the one to snake your arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet your lips halfway as you two shared a languid kiss. The other two boys in the room were too drunk to say anything this time around. As they shouted and cursed while smashing buttons on their controllers you and Rin sat in the recliner sharing a time stopping kiss. You felt Rin’s lips turn up in a smile before continuing to softly press his lips against your own, lacing one hand through your hair he tipped your head back and deepened the kiss while resting his other on the small of your back. A small voice in the back of your head told you that this was a bit distasteful with company over but you were honestly too drunk to really care. You hadn’t shared a kiss like this with Rin for days. Your music continued to play over the speakers, the lyrics bleeding into the frustrated curses that the twins slurred from the couch, joined in with the percussion of whichever twin bounced their leg anxiously causing two plates on the table to clink together rhythmically. Who knows how long you two sat there, tongues gently swirling against the others before Osamu finally whistled from across the room. 

“Oi, you two. Were still sitting here ya know.”

“Aw, ‘Samu. I was wanting to see how long that lasted.” Atsumu said taking another sip of his beer.

You and Rintaro both laughed as he brought your head into his chest to hide your flushed face from the twins. Rintaro rocked back against the recliner, “Leave us alone. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

“It’s been FIVE days you horn dogs!” laughed Atsumu wildly. 

You felt Rin’s chest vibrate as he chuckled before leaning down to whisper in your ear, “You gonna take a nap, baby?” 

“Yeah. Just like twenty minutes, okay Rin?” You replied sleepily as you tried your best to snuggle even closer to him. You felt him lean over to grab his phone and he said he would set an alarm for twenty minutes from now. With ease you quickly dozed off on Suna’s chest as him and the twins continued to chat. Unbeknownst to you, Rintaro kept a careful eye on the timer next to him on the arm chair. Right at nineteen minutes he carefully disabled the alarm so he didn’t wake you from your nap on his lap. 

The twins had also been keeping watch carefully and they both looked toward Suna as he checked to make sure you were still asleep.

“Still asleep?” Osamu asked while turning the volume of the tv down slightly.

“Yeah, I think so.” Suna replied while studying your face carefully. Your breathing was still slow and even so he figured you were still heavily asleep.

“Sooooo did you decide?” Atsumu asked with his eyes narrowed.

Suna flashed an annoyed glare toward the twins direction, “I’m not trying to make a decision. I already know  _ my  _ answer. I just don’t think that’s really for us.”

“Suna, it’s been over two years, right?” Atsumu asked. Osamu was leaning forward now, giving this conversation his undivided attention.

“I don’t see why you guys care so much.” 

“We jus’ really like her and we need to know yer gonna seal the deal.” 

“Seriously? Seal the deal?” Rintaro cocked his head to the side, “I don’t understand the rush. You two are worse than a bunch of aunties.”

“Wha’s the issue then? You two are practically married already.” Osamu asked while resting his chin on his palms.

“Exactly.” Suna replied while checking again to make sure this conversation wasn’t stirring you awake. “Why change something that’s already good?”

“What does Gin think?” 

“Oh, another opinion that doesn’t matter in this situation.” Suna said, raising his voice a tad. “Gin isn’t pushy like you two and he does not care.” Suna’s eyes widened and darted to you as you stirred in your sleep. Waiting a second before continuing, “Anyways, he -”

“Mmm Rin?” your sleepy voice made all three boys jump in their seats. “Rin, what time is it?” You asked while moving to sit up straight.

Rintaro struggled to regain his composure as he fumbled for his phone. “Uh I let you sleep a little longer than twenty minutes. Sorry.” His eyes sparkled looking you over. Your eyeliner slightly smudged from your nap, your eyes still fuzzy with drowsiness, and your hair smushed up to one side.

You glanced around the room and noticed the twins were still here and gave a silent wave. “I still gotta clean up though, babe.” You said while climbing out of Rintaro’s lap, attempting to smooth your hair back down.

“Ah I’ll help ya with the dishes, [y/n]” Osamu stood up and hurriedly started gathering the dishes off of the table.

Now Suna stood up from his seat, “Babe, you don’t have to.” He said while taking the dishes from your hands, “We’ll clean up okay. You can get ready for bed if you’re still tired.” 

“No no it’s fine.” You said waving your hands nonchalantly, “Besides, the twins each had like six beers. Shouldn’t they stay over again?”

Groaning, Suna looked over his shoulder at Atsumu who was already drifting off to sleep on the couch. “Why did I agree to this again?” 

You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend’s waist and rested your chin on his chest. “I think you enjoy their company just a little bit.” You teased. Rintaro returned your embrace and kissed your forehead.

“Fine. I’ll help Osamu clean up and then I’ll meet you in bed, okay?”

“Sounds good. Let me tuck in this man child first.” You giggled as you gestured toward Atsumu who was now snoring on the couch. You made your way down the hallway to the spare bedroom to gather up blankets for the twins to use tonight. Since Atsumu had already fallen asleep and wasn’t bothering to help clean up he could stay on the couch tonight you thought as you grabbed a pillow and blanket and swayed back out toward the living room. Your arm bumped into the wall several times on your way back to the couch and you were already dreading the morning. The other two boys had already cleaned all the dishes off of the table and had begun to clumsily wash them in the sink. “Hey, you two.” Your voice interrupting the clinking sound coming from the kitchen. Osamu and Rin both looked over their shoulders at you immediately stopping their fumbled attempt at washing the dishes. “I’ll get the dishes in the morning, okay. One of you is gonna end up breaking something.” Both of them began to open their mouths to rebuttal but you held up your hand stopping them before they could even start. “It’s fine. Really. Osamu the bed in the spare room is already made up. Just whenever you’re ready.”

Without waiting for a response you finished making your way to the living room couch. First flinging the blanket you were carrying onto the recliner, then taking the pillow in your hands you did your best to lift Atsumu’s head off of the couch and readjust it so it lay on top of the pillow. He was complete dead weight and it took every strand of your self restraint to not smack him upside the head to wake him up. After making sure he was sleeping on his side you draped the blanket over him and made your way back to the kitchen to get some glasses of water ready. Once inside the kitchen you were surprised to see your boyfriend and Osamu sitting at the kitchen table hovering over Rintaro’s cell phone.

“What are you guys doing?” You questioned while making your way past them and over to the cabinet where you kept the cups. Before you could begin your climb up onto the counter, Rintaro was right there next to you opening the cabinet for you.

“You need a glass?” He asked.

“Yeah, can you get down four, please?” You replied, grabbing onto the counter to help steady yourself.

Without questioning what you needed the glasses for he easily gathered them out of the cabinet and set them down on the counter in front of you. This is when you noticed he was in the middle of a facetime call. “Is that Hitoshi?” You raised your brow and attempted to get a better look at the phone.

“Oh, yeah.” Rintaro smiled as he brought the phone in front of the both of you and flashed a peace sign. You followed suit and flashed a bright smile and two peace signs. 

“Hitoshi!” You sang, “I told Rin that we need to have you over next time.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You all suck.” Came Ginjima’s bitter reply from the other end of the phone as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

“To be fair,” you hiccupped, “I had no idea that any of these guys were going to be here tonight.” 

Ginjima tilted his head to look back into the camera. It looked like he was sitting on his couch at home, “I guess all is forgiven but I expect a text next time.” He jutted two fingers in front of the camera, “TWO days in advance so I can make my way down there.”

“Of course,” you smiled, “I’ll be sure that next time is actually planned.” you replied while nudging Rin’s side before making your way to the fridge to pull out the water pitcher. You filled up the glasses and then turned to carry two out of the kitchen with you while Rintaro walked back over to the small kitchen table to finish his and Osamu’s facetime call with their old classmate. You carefully set down one glass on the table directly in front of a sleeping Atsumu and then made your trek to the spare bedroom to leave Osamu an identical glass on the nightstand of the extra bedroom. Your nightly ritual wasn’t quite over just yet as you swayed into the bathroom to fiddle through the medicine cabinet for a bottle of tylenol. With the bottle in hand you did your best to neatly lay two pills next to each glass of water before making your way back to your bedroom to place the entire bottle on your nightstand. Before you could leave the bedroom to retrieve yours and Rin’s glasses of water that you had left in the kitchen you turned around to see Rintaro lazily shuffling into your shared bedroom with both glasses in hand. Closing the door behind him with a backward kick of his foot. 

He made his way toward your side of the bed where you stood smiling at him sleepily. He placed both glasses on your nightstand, pulled you into his chest, and flung himself back onto the bed in one smooth motion, his feet still touching the floor and your feet dangling halfway off the bed in between his legs. You giggled as you lay on top of your boyfriend’s chest and peppered his face with kisses while he lay there with a sleepy, drunken, smile plastered to his face.

“Is the hangover fairy done making her rounds?” He asked with his eyes closed while tracing his fingers up and down your back.

“Yes, she’s done. She’s also exhausted, Rin.” You replied while pressing another kiss to his lips.

Rintaro gratefully accepted your kiss and quickly brought a hand to the back of your head to gently hold you against his own lips. Hands sliding up his torso you laced your fingers through his soft hair and curled both legs up in pure bliss. You two lay there, partially bathed in the moonlight that crept through the thin opening between your curtains, drunk and lustful but too tired to move this along any faster. That was perfectly fine with the both of you, though. This kind of intimacy with Rin had always been one of your favorites. Lazy soft kisses, wandering fingers that cared more for the journey than the destination. No rush to get anywhere in particular. Sighs breathed into the other’s mouth and warm butterflies fluttering their way through both of your stomachs up toward your hearts and escaping in the forms of nearly silent moans. You only broke your kiss for a small moment in time to turn off the music that had been continuously playing since you arrived home. Then falling back under the covers to tangle fluidly with Rintaro again with only the hum of the far off refrigerator, the soft snoring coming from the living room that was muffled by your bedroom door, and the song of the crickets outside of your window playing a soft symphony of love for the both of you. 


	2. Pieces of Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you both sway back into your weekend routine it's easy to get caught up in each other.

Light crept through the bedroom window easing you awake. Not yet wanting to start the day you tried your best to fight the rise of the sun by turning to face away from the window. As you shifted in bed your hand touched a bare chest. You smiled as you rested your palm on Rintaro’s chest watching it slowly rise and fall with his breaths. Mornings without him next to you in bed were always lonely so you were thankful to be able to snuggle up next to your boyfriend this morning. Although you knew it would be one hundred percent more difficult to get out of bed with him laying next to you.

You pulled yourself closer to Rintaro, nuzzling your cheek against him. As you trailed the tips of your fingers over his abdomen he stirred in his sleep and caught your wandering hand in his own; lightly brushing his thumb over the back of your hand.

“What time is it?” He sighed sleepily while turning onto his side to face you, entrapping you between his arms. You slung your leg around his hip in an attempt to bring your bodies even closer together.

“Too early.” You replied while pulling the comforter under your chin. The two of you laid there, embracing each other sleepily, dangerously close to slipping back into another cycle of sleep together when both of your eyes snapped open at what sounded like pots and pans falling over one another. Suna angrily pulled the comforter up to completely cover both of your heads.

“Dear, fuck. Why?” He grumbled into your hair.

Groaning, you rolled out of Rintaro’s arms and over to the side of the bed to reach for the bottle of tylenol that you had left on the bedside table last night. As you struggled to take the cap off of the bottle the muffled noises coming from the front of the house began to grow louder. Gingerly easing two pills out of the bottle you closed your eyes as if that would combat the arrival of your growing headache.

Placing a pill on your tongue you swallowed each one down one at a time with a generous gulp of water. Your mouth still felt dry and your hair felt disgusting as you hadn’t taken a shower before passing out last night; nor had you bothered to take off your makeup. Nothing made you feel like a teenager again quite like waking up with crusted mascara around your lids. Having get-togethers with Rin and your friends didn’t always end with a hangover, smudged makeup, and messy hair but the ones that did really made you cherish the nights where everyone went back to their own houses at the end of the night. 

You brought yourself to sit on the side of the bed, stretching your arms above your head and arching your back as you watched the white dust particles dancing through the threads of lights glinting through the spaces in between the curtains where there was once moonlight. A heavy knot of self-awareness curled in your stomach as your eyes wandered around the bedroom you had shared with Rin for nearly a year. An open closet door where your clothes hung on one side, your boyfriends on the other. Both of your shoes next to each other on the floor; looking at your shoes lying next to each other made you smile. The size difference was laughable. Both of your laptops sitting next to each other on the small desk in the corner. A few sticky notes littered over the tops of them with small reminders. Another plant that would probably die within a couple of months, because neither of you were good with plants, was perched on the corner of the desk. Rin’s practice schedule for the season sat atop your purse. Novels and manga crowded your bookshelf. His cameras neatly spaced out on the top shelf. Both of your clothes cascading over the top of the laundry basket in the corner. Pieces of him and pieces of you scattered throughout the room. 

Deciding to make your way to the closet your bare toes were the first part of your body to feel the chilly tinge of the morning. Flinching at the cold shock of the hardwood floor you brought both legs back up to your chest. Placing both palms behind you on the soft evergreen sheets you leaned back and wondered where your socks were. 

Just as you were starting to rock yourself off of the bed you felt a large familiar hand squeeze your arm lightly. Before you could even look behind you you were being pulled backwards back down onto the bed. Not even trying to put up a fight you allowed your boyfriend to pull you against his chest before encasing you both underneath the thick comforter once again. It was dark and warm and stuffy underneath the blanket but for the first time in nearly a week you were engulfed with the distinctive scent that had quickly become your favorite. It was musky and earthy and was honestly a scent that you couldn’t quite describe to others if you tried but it smelled like comfort. You attempted to lift your torso up to free yourself but Rintaro kept you pinned to his chest, lifting his head off of the pillow to give you a chaste kiss.

“No. Let’s stay here.” He mumbled, trailing his hands down your back and then up underneath your shirt. His warm hands sweeping over the small of your back making it impossible for you not to immediately melt at his touch. Wrapping your arms underneath his back and up over his shoulders, turning your head to nuzzle your cheek against his chest you closed your eyes and relaxed into him.

“Rin, one of the twins is making a mess in the kitchen.” You paused while his hands continued to trace up and down your back, sometimes grazing over the curve of your butt, lingering there for a few seconds before sliding back up to tickle the sensitive skin at the curve of your waist with his knuckles, sending goosebumps up to the nape of your neck where his fingers stopped to loop through your hair. When he didn’t respond you continued, “We should probably get up and make sure they make it out okay.”

“Hmmm no.” Rintaro hummed decidedly, his chest vibrating against your own. “Maybe if we ignore them they’ll leave.”

An airy giggle breezed past your lips as you brought your arms up to rest on either side of Rintaro’s head. Your eyes glazing slowly over his face, his eyes still heavy with sleep but turned up as he smiled up at you. Running your fingers through his hair you tilted your head and brought your attention to the hissing sound now seeping through the wall behind your headboard.

“Is that-”

Cutting you off before you could form your question Rintaro quickly perched himself up on his elbows, flinging you up with him you steadied yourself by holding onto his shoulders. “Is that the shower?” He asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. “Is he using my fucking shower?”

You rocked back to sit on your boyfriend’s stomach and you tried your best to stifle your laughter as you thinned your lips. 

“Next time we’re calling them a cab.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Your laugh escaped your lips. “We couldn’t let them drive last night.”

Rintaro flopped himself back onto the bed rubbing circles into his temples with his thumbs. “Never again.”

You sat there for a second looking over Rin with a mixture of amusement and pity. Poor thing has been dealing with this for far longer than you had. 

“Well, I need coffee.” You announced as you began to move yourself off of your boyfriend. Not wanting you to leave the bed just yet, Rintaro sat up and pulled you back into his lap, resting his chin on your shoulder. 

“Kay, you make coffee while I pull Atsumu’s dumb ass out of the shower.”

“How do you know it’s Atsumu in the shower?”

Rin didn’t even bother to answer verbally; choosing to flash you a look that screamed ‘ _ seriously? Who else would it be? _ ’ instead.

Slumping against his chest you sighed, “Fine. Do you think Osamu will dance with me in the kitchen?”

“Probably.” He replied while slowly pecking kisses up your neck sending a tickling sensation up your spine, “But that’s illegal.”

Laughing at his dry humor you giggled while tilting your neck slightly to allow him easier access to pepper more kisses around your jaw. “Aww” you feigned disappointment, “but you never dance with me in the kitchen, Rin.”

Bringing his chin to rest on your shoulder again, he wrapped his arms around your middle squeezing lightly. “You know I’m not good at dancing.” His voice was quiet. “I like to watch you dance in the kitchen though.”

Leaning back against Rintaro’s chest, your head thrown back onto his shoulder, you two sat there for another couple of minutes in silence. Your hands laying atop of his arms that were wrapped tightly around you. He then placed a quick kiss on your cheek and agreed to get up for the day.

You crawled off of the bed and immediately walked into the closet to find a fresh pair of socks then proceeded to sit in front of the standup mirror at the back of the closet to throw up your unbrushed hair into the queen of all messy buns.

“Babe, do you mind bringing me my purse?” You asked without turning over your shoulder. You watched through the mirror as Rintaro finished pulling on his sweatpants and made his way over to the other side of the room to retrieve your bag. Without saying a word he shuffled into the closet where you sat and gently placed the bag down on the ground next to you and walked back into the bedroom to pick up his shirt off the floor where it had been flung during the heat of the night. You unzipped the purse and shifted through the contents until you finally found a small bag of makeup wipes. Leaning in closer to the mirror you did your best to remove the remnants of yesterday’s eye makeup from your face. Before you could finish you heard Rintaro quietly close the bedroom door behind him as he made his way to the bathroom. Getting up from the floor of the closet you quickly made your way to the small waste basket under the desk to dispose of your used makeup wipes and you jumped slightly at the sound of what had to have been Rin pounding on the bathroom door.

Exiting the bedroom you glanced down the hall and watched as Rintaro closed his eyes while turning his head up toward the ceiling trying to gain an ounce of patience before returning to knock on the bathroom door. The sound of water still hissing from the shower head. You said a silent prayer for Atsumu as you made your way into the kitchen where the clinking and clanking of dishes continued. Immediately feeling your presence Osamu looked over his shoulder as he was hunched over the sink.

“Mornin’” he greeted you with a sleepy smile.

“‘Samu, I hope you didn’t wake up early just to do the dishes.” Your voice holding a tinge of reprimand as you made your way over to the coffee pot. 

“‘S fine.” Osamu yawned as he continued to scrub the few remaining dishes.

“Do you want coffee?” You asked while taking the head off of your ceramic panda that held your coffee grounds.

“Sure, thanks.” Osamu’s responses were short and quiet. The peace in the kitchen was a stark contrast to the raised voices that were now ringing from the back of the house as Atsumu had finally opened the bathroom door. 

You and Osamu effortlessly ignored the conversation coming from down the hall. Osamu had finished scrubbing the dishes that had been left in the sink last night and had begun to dry them silently as you leaned against the opposite counter watching the carafe slowly fill with coffee. Catching a glimpse of movement out of the corner of your eye you lifted your head to watch emotionlessly as Atsumu stumbled his way into the kitchen while rubbing the back of his head as he took a seat at the table. 

“Nope. That’s my spot.” Suna’s monotone voice sounded from the entryway of the kitchen.

“Rude, Suna. Rude. Show some hospitality.” Atsumu whined as he rose from his seat and walked around the table to sit down in another chair. 

The boys all shifted and slumped around the small kitchen in a still sleepy daze as you broke the small rift of silence to ask who else wanted coffee. Atsumu meekly raised his hand as Rintaro stood to help you gather three mugs out of the cabinet, the sound of four pairs of socks shuffling around the kitchen lazily hummed in your ears as you leaned your head against Rin’s shoulder while you watched him set the mugs down on the counter top. You poured the piping hot coffee evenly into the three mugs while Rintaro stood next to you wordlessly waiting. After you filled the last cup he promptly took it and set it in front of Atsumu.

“Coffee and then you both leave.” He said casually, his undertone of annoyance long gone, as he made his way into the living room.

“Yeah, we’ll get outta yer hair in a minute.” Osamu replied while blowing on his coffee.

You made your way into the living room, coffee in hand, and took a seat on the couch while bringing the blanket that you had left Atsumu last night over your legs. Rin sat on the recliner, quietly rocking back and forth as he scrolled through his phone. 

“'Samu, did you not have to open today?” You asked, tucking your legs to your chest and readjusting the blanket around you while being careful not to spill your coffee. 

The dark haired twin made his way into the living room, sitting down at the kotatsu. “No. Luckily my assistant manager was scheduled to open shop today.” He replied after taking another long sip of coffee. 

“Are we having family time now?” Atsumu asked as he also made his way into the living room, coffee mug absent from his hands as he crawled underneath the kotatsu. Osamu rolled his eyes as he readjusted his legs that were underneath the table and laid his forehead down on the table top. 

You closed your eyes comfortably and leaned back to sink further into the soft worn cushion of the couch. Inhaling and exhaling slowly as you enjoyed the hushed silence. The recliner squeaking softly everytime Rin stretched his legs back to rock the chair steadily. Osamu silently sipping his coffee as he rubbed the back of his neck to ease his headache. The slow, uneven thumping of Atsumu hinging his legs up and down as he lay on his belly out of view. 

“I take it you're done with your coffee?” Rintaro asked as he raised his brow expectantly at the top of the table that Atsumu had disappeared underneath.

“Ya know I can’t drink black coffee.” came Atsumu’s mumbled response from underneath the table. 

Osamu gulped down the rest of his coffee and carefully placed the mug back down on the table top. “Com’on ‘Tsumu. Lets get outta here.” Turning to look at both you and Rintaro he continued, “Thanks for lettin’ us spen’ the night by the way.”

“No problem.” Came Rin’s response as he rocked himself up from the recliner to stand. You simply smiled as you and Osamu began to stand as well; the sides of your lips twitching up in a smile as you watched Atsumu begin to shimmy himself out from under the kotatsu. After Atsumu had completely un-veiled himself from underneath the table you set your mug down on top of it and started to make your way to the door to see the boys out. Osamu opened up an arm and you leaned into his side accepting his farewell hug. As Rintaro and Osamu fitted into a brotherly hug Atsumu ruffled your hair and pulled you into his side while you laughed and leaned into his friendly embrace.

“Keep ‘im out of trouble, yeah?” Atsumu said while squeezing your shoulder one last time while the four of you walked to the front door of the house.

“Shut up.” Interrupted Rintaro as he smacked Atsumu’s back. The boys embraced quickly as they said their goodbyes.

“We’re gonna wipe the floor with ya guys this year.” Atsumu sang over his shoulder as him and Osamu stepped out onto the porch. 

“I hope Washio gives you a facial again this year.” Rintaro said with a smile as you laughed next to him while wrapping your arms around his waist from behind and recalling the last time EJP played MSBY and Atsumu’s face had been on the receiving end of one of Washio’s spikes.

“Screw you, Suna.” Atsumu spat while trying his best to keep a smile from creeping up on his face. The four of you continued to laugh at the memory as the twins made their way to Osamu’s car. You two stood there in the doorway for a moment as Osamu backed out of the driveway. Giving another farewell wave before he turned around and started to yell something at his brother who had laid himself down in the backseat of the car. 

Rintaro huffed in amusement as you both backed into the entryway as he closed and locked the door behind him. He leaned backwards against the door and pulled you towards him, immediately pressing his lips against yours as one palm pressed into the small of your back bringing you closer. Like butter, you melted into his arms, smiling into the kiss as you stood in between his legs and slinked your hands up his chest and linked your fingers behind his neck. An uncontrollable sigh escaped your lips as Rintaro slid his other hand over your shoulder, sliding it slowly up your neck, his thumb brushing lightly over your throat, and tracing past your jaw. As you sighed against his kiss he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past your lips. Only allowing the heat to take over you for a moment before you brought your hands back down to his chest as you pushed yourself away from him and looked up at him apologetically.

“Rin, I really need to take a shower.”

Wrapping both arms around you he squeezed you into a tight hug while he planted a kiss on the top of your head. “Okay.” Another kiss pressed against your forehead. “But then can we lay down?”

“Yeah, sure.” You replied as his arms slackened from around you. “We have all day.” With that you turned to walk toward the back of the house to finally take a long shower as Rintaro trailed behind you. “Are you gonna lay back down?” You asked as you stopped in front of the bathroom door.

Rin had already made his way back into the bedroom but he peeked his head back out into the hallway to answer you, “Mmm maybe. I was gonna take a nap but I don’t know if I’m tired anymore.” 

Leaning against the doorway looking him over as he ran his fingers through his hair. You asked, “What did ya wanna do today?” Fiddling with your fingers absentmindedly as you watched Suna step out into the hall and slide down the opposite wall until he was sitting on the floor, hands in his pockets as he tilted his head up at you. 

“It doesn’t matter to me, baby. Did you want to go out?”

You contemplated this as you turned to step into the bathroom. Keeping the door open so you could still talk to your boyfriend who continued to sit in the hallway between your bedroom and the bathroom. Beginning to strip off your clothes from the night before you answered, “No. I don’t need to go anywhere this weekend.” After starting the water you stepped closer to the door and spoke a bit louder so he could hear you over the sound of the running water as you undid your hair. “I’m fine with just staying home.” Reaching your hand through the shower curtain to check the temperature you added, “Unless you wanted to go out?” Pulling the curtain aside slightly you stepped carefully into the tub and relaxed your shoulders as the warm water rained down your chest, rotating slowly to face the other direction you heard Rintaro speak up from the hallway.

“Nah, I’d rather just stay home today.”

You smiled as you began to wash your hair. The heat rising in the small bathroom released all the tension from your body as you washed your hair and body and continued to catch up with your boyfriend who had moved to sit directly in the doorframe so you could hear him better over the showerhead. As the white suds slowly slid down toward your feet you laughed at Rin’s recount of Komori’s sarcastic comments sailing over some of their more serious teammates' heads to the point where he thought Komori was going to snap. You peeked your head out of the shower a few times to watch as Rintaro reenacted the facial expressions that their coach had made whenever any of the guys had missed a receive.

Rintaro listened intently as you told him about your work week and praised you for keeping your composure after you told him about a particularly difficult client you had to deal with over the phone in one of your co-workers absence. As the mirror above the sink began to fog up he leaned forward and listened with great interest as you talked about the most recent chapter of the current manga you were reading and he smiled as your voice grew flustered as you explained that the current arc seemed to be coming to an end but the author ripped your heart out with another major character death. His heart skipped a beat as you finally turned off the water and pulled the curtain to the side as you continued to describe the villain's deteriorating relationship with their mentor as you reached for a clean towel. 

Both of your hearts swelling uncontrollably as you toweled off, standing on the shaggy bath rug, as you both continued to talk about your week apart from each other and your schedule for the weeks that had yet to come. Rin took your hand as you helped him up from the floor and you both made your way back into the bedroom. Readjusting the towel around your body you walked into the closet as Rintaro fell backward onto the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about how fortunate he was to share this relationship with you. There wasn’t any urgency. There wasn’t any pressure. Everything was so easy and effortless with you around. He brought his arms up and rested his hands behind his head as he listened to the snapping sound of hangers shifting into each other as you searched for an outfit inside the closet. 

A ring? Everyone told him he needed to buy you a ring. It hadn't quite been three years yet. That seemed too early to him. Not that he wasn't already positive that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. His heart had never felt so full just simply listening to you talk about little things that made you happy, humming a verse that had been stuck in your head all day, singing the rest of the song with comically incorrect lyrics because you couldn’t remember the rest of the words. Speaking each task you wanted to get done for the day out loud just because you said saying them out loud helped you remember. 

He remembered the first time you had mentioned that writing down the chores you wanted to complete where he could see them or saying them out loud while he was in the room made you feel like he would hold you accountable. He found this laughable because he knew that if you didn't finish the laundry he would never scold you or hold it against you. He didn't care either way but he had grown to love seeing the little yellow sticky notes on the kitchen counter or on top of his laptop with daily tasks written neatly in your curly handwriting. 

What if you didn't want to get married. You hadn't ever mentioned it to him. It just wasn't something that had ever came up naturally in conversation. When he had asked you if you wanted to look at houses with him your lease was almost up and the question had slipped so easily from his lips. It just felt like the right moment to ask. If he tried to casually bring up the idea of marriage would that scare you off?

While Rintaro lay on the bed lost in his thoughts you held the bath towel around you with one hand you shuffled through the shirts hanging up on your side of the closet opting for a plain black t-shirt. Slipping your most comfortable jeans on and buttoning them around your waist you began to run through the chores that you wanted to get done around the house this weekend before you and Rin were sprung back into your busy work schedules. Rattling off the small tasks out loud as you made your way to the small desk in the corner of the room and pulled open one of the drawers to pull out a stack of yellow sticky notes and a purple gel pen. You carefully jotted down a separate task on each note; laundry, spiffy guest room, paint nails, make grocery list. 

Taking the small stack of notes in your hand you skipped over to the bed and carefully poked your boyfriend in the stomach to see if he was awake. You assumed he had drifted off to sleep after all as he had been laying there so still and quiet so it startled you when Rin flinched at your touch. 

You jumped back a bit, “Sorry. I thought you were asleep.”

Rin moved to sit up in the bed shaking his head, “Nah. Just zoning out.”

“I think I’m gonna go make something to eat.” You started to move toward the door, “Are you hungry?”

The bed creaked underneath him as he moved closer to the edge and stood up, he thought first before responding, “I’ll fix us something if you want to get some stuff done.” 

You smiled to yourself as you felt Rintaro’s presence closely behind you as you walked out of the room. “Is this your way of getting out of doing laundry?” You teased.

As you made your way over to the side of the bar top that was closer to the living room, Rin ducked into the kitchen and watched out of the corner of his eyes while you began to lay the sticky notes down on the counter. “Yeah, probably.” He finally answered even though you had already forgotten that you had asked him a question. Seeing confusion flash past your eyes he smirked and continued, “I’d rather cook than do laundry. So yeah, you’re probably right.”

“That’s fine with me.” A sweet smile swept over your face as you watched Rin crouch down in front of the fridge. “Did you put the clothes from your suitcase in the laundry basket already?” 

“No, not yet.” His voice was already becoming distant as you made your way back to the bedroom to retrieve his dirty clothes from his suitcase. You knelt down on the bedroom floor and unzipped the bag. One by one you pulled the roughly folded clothes out of the suitcase and placed them in a small heap on the floor next to you. After all of the clothes had been taken out of the suitcase you then began to gather the bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap you had packed for him before he had left, leaving them next to the foot of the bed as you heaved the pile of dirty clothes off of the floor and clumsily made you way to the laundry room, dropping a few articles of clothing down the hall on your way.

You could hear a faint sizzling coming from the kitchen as you entered the laundry room and dumped the volleyball player’s stinky clothes onto the floor and began to shift through the pile, separating clothes, and adding more clothes from the overflowing laundry basket that sat in the corner of the room. After retrieving the bottle of stain remover from the shelf on the other side of the room you leaned over the dryer to open the blinds to the window that overlooked the back patio. Dim sunlight leaked into the room weakly. The sky was free of clouds but it was still grey and dreary outside. The sun weakly fighting against the fog. 

The sudden urge to check the time zinged through your brain as you lifted your phone out of your pocket. It was nearly noon already and you hadn’t accomplished anything yet. Alternating between checking clothes for stains, tossing them into the washing machine, and scrolling through your socials the sounds of everyday life filled your ears. The click of the dial on the machine as you turned it clockwise, the low humming of the vibration as you started the cycle, the clatter of plates being filled with food wafting down the hall from the kitchen, and what sounded like a curse of frustration hissed out from underneath a certain significant other’s breath.

A peppery scent filled your nostrils as you curiously made your way back to the kitchen; your stomach grumbling at the smell. 

“What’d ya make?” you asked, taking your seat at the kitchen table, crossing your legs on top of the chair.

Wordlessly Rintaro set a steaming bowl of fried rice down in front of you. “Sorry, I may have accidentally used too much pepper.” He apologized monotonously as he pulled back the chair across from you at the table, the legs of the chair squeaking against the floor as he dragged it back.

You shoveled a generous amount of rice into your mouth and hummed in approval with closed lips as you scooted your chair closer to the table, stretching your legs out underneath the table to rest them on top of your boyfriend’s lap. Unfazed, Rin used his free hand to position your feet in his lap more comfortably as you both sat there in comfortable silence eating. Both scrolling through your phones that lay flat on top of the table. Stopping occasionally to lean forward as Rin held up his phone to show you a thread on reddit that made him laugh. You’d swipe leisurely through the thread until you would point out a comment that he hadn’t read yet that made you both snort. Him hunching forward, making sure to not knock your feet out of his lap, as you slid your phone closer to him so he could see one of your mutual friend’s instagram posts as you pointed out their outfit that you thought was cute. Rin let out a small exasperated sigh when you poked at his stomach with your socks as you reminded him to call his sister back because she had sent you three messages already this week which was completely unlike her.

Once you were both finished with your meal you stood up to gather the bowls and placed them neatly in the sink. Before you could fully turn around two strong forearms had snaked themselves around your legs and you were being hoisted up off the ground causing you to stiffen up and grab a fistful of Rin’s shirt as he proceeded to throw you over his shoulder. 

“Rin, what are you doing?” You yelped as he tossed you up an inch effortlessly so he could get a better grip on your legs.

“Here. Duck your head.” He instructed as he proceeded to walk out of the kitchen with you flung over his shoulder. Following instructions, you kept your head down, still gripping tight to your boyfriend’s shirt with an amused smile spread across your face. As he approached the couch, Rintaro brought you down into his arms easily and you wrapped your legs around his waist tightly as he slowly lowered himself down onto the couch.

An airy giggle brushed against his ear, sending electricity throughout his body, as you settled yourself into his lap. Your hands were still at his sides holding onto the bottom hem of his shirt as you turned to face him as he closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned his head back against the top of the couch. 

You placed a gentle kiss at the base of his ear and a wave of heat flowed down your body as you watched the corner of his lips turn up into a smirk as he kept his eyes closed. You continued to smile down at him as your thumbs brushed lightly back and forth over his cheek bones while his hands began to work slowly at untucking you shirt from your jeans. Your heart was already beating louder in your ears as you became shamefully aware that your lips were already throbbing against your panties. Trying to compose yourself you drew in a deep breath.

“Watcha doing, Rin?” You hummed.

His lashes parted lazily revealing his pale olive irises as his fingers curled around the waistband of your jeans, edging their way leisurely toward your navel, sending cool shivers down your spine as his knuckles grazed over your soft skin. “Just playing.” The lust laced throughout his voice electrified the butterflies that gathered in your stomach and you instantly felt that invisible string inside you became taut. You weren’t able to hold your composure for even a minute as he held your gaze with his own; feeling the pressure instantaneously break from around your midsection as Rin undid the button on your jeans. The heated throbbing in your panties sent another shock wave of lust up your body. You rocked your hips forward to graze against Rintaro’s pelvis in an attempt to ease the needy pulse but it only elicited a needy whine from your lips. 

Hearing your wordless pleas, Rintaro pulled you up by the waistband of your jeans and set you on top of one of his thighs as he relished the reality of how easily he was able to make you come undone. You whimpered against his mouth as he gently pressed his lips against yours. A teasingly slow and chaste kiss that made you hungry for more. You typically didn’t mind taking things slow but right now the need to come completely undone was brain numbingly strong. You began to circle your hips slowly on top of his thigh hoping to relieve this ache yourself, already feeling the beginning of an climax building up as you ran a hand up underneath Rintaro’s shirt grazing lightly over his toned abdomen, he continued to kiss you slowly, his hands wandering up under your shirt. One of his hands came to a stop behind your neck as his fingers fanned out and he pressed you closer to himself, finally nibbling at your bottom lip. You moaned into his mouth as he swirled his tongue against yours. With one Hand behind your neck, he brought his other hand down on top of your hip and pressed down roughly holding you still.

Balling Rin’s shirt in your fists you tried to grind against his tight grip on you. “Rin, please.” You whined, breaking your kiss.

He shushed you gently while bringing his hand from the nape of your neck to cradle your face. You felt like you might cry, the ache was so strong as you stared into his eyes while tightening your hold on his shirt. “What’s wrong?”

“Rin, I want to punch you.” You pouted. You absolutely hated when he teased you this badly. He knew exactly what he was doing but he feigned innocence every single time.

He couldn’t suppress the smile that spread over his face as a laugh crept up through his chest. “Why are you in such a rush?” He asked while grabbing your face with both of his hands now. “You need me to make you cum already?”

Releasing his shirt from your fists you lightly held onto each of his wrists and nodded.

He studied your watery eyes for a moment before speaking. “Stand up, then.” His voice was heavy and absolute. You did as you were told as eased your self backwards off of the couch and stood between his legs. He leaned forward, bringing himself to the edge of the couch, and you placed your hands on his shoulders as he unzipped your pants and shimmed them down your legs. Before you could step out of the jeans that were now pooled around your feet Rintaro had two fingers pressed against your panties, quickly finding the bundle of nerves that made your insides tense. You squeezed his shoulders as he silently signaled you to bring one of your legs up by tapping his free hand against the back of your knee. He guided you closer to him, placing one of your knees on the cushion next to him. He began to slide his fingers slowly down the length of your slit. Spreading his fingers to gently massage your lips through the thin cotton that covered them, then pinching your lips together to tease your clit as he watched you tense up. He felt himself growing harder as he eyed the area of your panties that had become slightly darker than the surrounding fabric as your already soaking wet pussy became wetter with each rotation he made with the tips of his fingers. 

He could wait, he could wait. His thoughts helped him take his time as he lifted up the hem of your shirt while continuing to rub gentle circles against your clit, strumming the taut invisible string inside you. Placing soft kisses on your stomach, lingering here and there as he tried to steady his own breathing as he listened to your beautiful moans. A wave of heat rushed through his center as you called his name.

"Oh, Rin-" your mouth became slack and your balance grew weaker as he edged you closer to your climax. He looked up at your face as you continued to babble, encouraging him to resume this pressure, this motion that he placed on you. "Rin, please~" You gasped. Your vision becoming blurry as you felt the familiar wave of pleasure finally burst as it rocked up through your walls, clouding your mind, and making it impossible for you to control your muscles as that imaginary string finally snapped. Easing you down Rintaro swept his fingers lightly up and down your slit before picking you up to straddle his lap again.

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his neck as your breathing steadied. Kneading your thighs as their muscles shook he turned his head to whisper in your ear, "Are you ready?" 

"Gimme a sec." Your breath brushed hot against his ear.

Rather than responding with words he began to pepper kisses over your flushed cheeks as you smiled. He could wait for you. It wouldn't be as fun if you were still worn out so he'd let you take a short break. He leaned back against the couch, bringing you down with him. You two sat there embracing each other for a short minute, running your fingers through each other’s hair, before you whispered those three sweet words into his ear. 

“I love you.” He returned your declaration before standing up from the couch, guiding your legs around his waist as he carried you back toward the bedroom and laid you down gently on the bed. You looked so beautiful laying there, your hair fanned out underneath you, your arms resting above your head as you smiled up at him patiently while he stood by the edge of the bed shimming his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

It was still bright in the room even with the light switched off. The sun was high in the sky now and it filtered into the bedroom through the parted curtains creating a warm atmosphere as Rintaro hooked his fingers underneath the sides of your underwear. You lifted your hips off the bed slightly to help him ease them down your legs before he moved to kneel on the bed, hovering above you as he began to rub his fingers down the length of your bare slit to make sure you were still wet enough for him to enter easily. He exhaled shakily as he felt that you were still dripping wet. 

Hooking his forearm underneath your waist he pulled you closer to him as he dragged you further up the bed. You brought your hands up to hold his face, bringing him closer to lay a kiss upon his lips. Your chaste kiss quickly became deeper as you lightly bit Rintaro’s lower lip and he slipped his tongue into your mouth as he began to stroke his shaft slowly before touching the tip to your slick opening. He held it there while you began to roll your hips, swirling the opening of your pussy against his wet tip, begging him to enter you. 

Your airy sighs of lust eased him forward as he pushed himself into you painfully slowly. A guttural moan escaped his lips as your walls fluttered around him, taking him in so easily. Without breaking your kiss he began to pump leisurely; your tongues still dancing together. Heavy breaths drifted over each other's lips as you both took turns attempting to catch your breath as he began to thrust faster chasing the high you were giving him. He felt so good inside of you and you lifted your legs to wrap them around him as he picked up his pace. Both of your bodies began to warm up from the inside out. 

Once again, he was expertly pushing you closer to another climax. His cock rubbing against your wet walls as they fluttered against him. The lewd squelching sound of your soaking wet pussy meeting his pelvis igniting a surge of shivers to travel throughout your body as you arched your back, tilting your pelvis to the right angle so that his body rubbed against your clit with each thrust. Your hands instinctively latching onto the sheets as you felt the euphoria building up. His voice is what brought it washing all over you.

“Cum for me, baby.” His voice low, commanding but calm, as he dragged a thumb across your lower lip. The waves came crashing over you as you cursed and called out his name as he pushed you over the edge again. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you screamed his name, legs tightening around him as you reached your high with him whispering to you as he looked down at you. His words swirling through your head making you feel dizzy ‘ _ It’s okay. Cum for me, baby. You’re so fucking beautiful. You feel so fucking good. Is this pussy mine? _ ’ Completely high off of him, nonsense and unfinished responses stringing themselves from your lips as you entered a euphoric state. Drawing in a short breath your legs slackened, your whole body felt like jello, and the feeling of overstimulation was starting to twinge inside of you. 

You gave way as Rin parted your lips and slipped two fingers into your mouth. You eagerly began to swirl your tongue around his fingers, opening your eyes to catch his gaze as you held onto his wrist and teasingly guided his fingers out of your mouth to flick your tongue against the tips of his fingers before sliding them back over your tongue, keeping your mouth parted as they touched the back of your throat. Rintaro cursed under his breath as his other hand clenched at the bed sheets at your side. “Get ready.” His voice was becoming shaky as you answered by releasing his hand. He brought his fingers out of your mouth and gripped your hip tightly. Never breaking his pace, you eased yourself up to rest on your forearms. He cradled the back of your head, lacing his fingers through your hair, he pulled out quickly and pulled you toward him as you slid yourself forward. His warm cum gushing against your chest for a second before you took his cock in your mouth, bobbing your head back and forth, and swirling your tongue against him. After swallowing the warm fluid that splashed against your throat you continued to suck on the tip for a moment before releasing him and placing a wet kiss onto the tip of his cock.

Exhaling dramatically you laid yourself back onto the bed as your boyfriend flung himself down on the bed next to you, laying his arm across your stomach.

“I could probably take a nap now.” He stated plainly. 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you rolled closer to him and placed a kiss on his bare chest. 

“So much for getting my chores done today.” You sighed as he placed a kiss on your forehead.

“There’s still plenty of time this afternoon.” His voice turning up at the end in a questioning tone.

“I guess. But now I’m not going to want to get out of bed.” 

You felt the low vibration of Rintaro’s chuckle as he pulled you even closer to his chest with one arm while lifting the comforter over the both of you with the other.

"Let's take a nap. I'll help you with housework when we wake up."

You didn't protest. Shifting closer to one another you both drifted off to sleep not bothering to set any alarms or caring about sleeping the day away. There was always tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally reviewed and edited this chapter via the Google docs app on my phone so apologies if it looks awful.
> 
> Our lovebirds embark on a mini adventure in the next chapter <3


	3. Priorities Set Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rintaro suggests they go on an outing to clear his head.

Groaning as you turned onto your back you squinted your eyes to face the bright light that glowed blindingly next to you. Rintaro was sitting on the bed beside you, his back against the headboard as his thumbs tapped against the screen of his phone. Looking toward the side of the room you noticed the sun was already getting fairly low in the sky. Just great. You must have slept for a few hours at least. 

Ripping the comforter from your body you moved to stand up from the bed.

“Whatcha doing?” Rin asked, not bothering to move from his spot on the bed or to look up from his phone screen.

Your eyes trailed over the bedroom floor as you searched for your discarded clothes and began to pull your underwear back on. “I feel like I need to wash up again.” You answered groggily. Why did long laps never leave you feeling refreshed. In fact, they usually just made you feel worse.

“Again?” Rin raised his brows as he set his phone down in his lap.

“What do you mean ‘ _ again _ ’?” You huffed. “I have dried cum on my chest, babe.”

You looked up to see him scrunch his eyebrows into a mask of curiosity. “I hope it’s mine.” Rin’s stale voice made you bite the inside of your cheeks as you tried to keep yourself from laughing.

“Shut up.” You were barely able to stifle your laughter but you couldn’t hold your lips still as the corners of your mouth turned up into a stupid smile, always amused at your boyfriend’s sense of humor.

“Your pants are still in the living room.” Rintaro answered the question that had yet to leave your head as he saw the mixture of frustration and confusion fall over your face when you couldn’t find them on the floor with the rest of your clothes. It usually took your brain a few minutes to catch up with yourself after waking up. Rintaro had grown used to you being a confused zombie after waking up from afternoon naps. Stumbling around like a drunk and grumbling underneath your breath.

He picked himself up from the bed, pocketing his phone, as he walked toward the living room. Listening to his feet pad into the living room you made your way to the bathroom to find a hand towel. Running the towel underneath the warm water from the sink you then began to wipe the remnants of your pre-nap tryst from your chest before slipping your shirt back over your head.

As you made your way into the living room your eyes adjusted to the honey dipped shade that the house had taken in from the sun shining through the windows. The fog from earlier had lifted completely and the sun shone brightly now as it edged closer to the horizon line. Rintaro had placed your jeans neatly over the arm of the couch and you pulled them on over your legs as you watched him flip through his playbook slowly while he sat at the kotatsu. His gaze fully engrossed on the laminated pages while you placed your hands on your hips and sighed before making your way to the laundry room where you were pleasantly surprised to see that Rin had taken it upon himself to transfer his clothes from the washer to the dryer already. He must have been up for quite some time while you were still napping. You weren’t sure if you wanted to scold him for not waking you up sooner or if you should thank him for letting you rest.

With zero desire to start another load of laundry today you marched back into the kitchen to remove the sticky note marked “laundry” from the top of the counter. As you threw the small yellow note into the trashcan you decided that the next two tasks could be done at the same time. Speaking the next two tasks you wished to accomplish before the day’s end quietly out loud, Rin trailed his eyes after you; watching you walk out of the room until you disappeared toward the back of the house. Smiling to himself he returned his attention to his playbook to review plays and memorize the hand signals and directional commands he had been given. 

He clicked his tongue in frustration while dragging his fingers through his hair before leaning to the side to pull his phone from his back pocket and lay it on top of the table in front of him. A text notification scanned over his phone screen. Flicking his forefinger across the screen he opened the text thread, quickly read the new message, and began to type.

Team 10 + annoying blonde:

Gin: Not to be weird or anything but - Did [y/n] want to go with me to EJP’s first game?

Dumbass 1: Pretty sus, Gin.

Gin: I said NOT TO BE WEIRD

Dumbass 2: Still weird.

Rintaro: Nah, it’s cool. I’m sure she’d want to. She hates sitting by herself. 

Gin: Permission to text?

Rintaro: Go for it.

Dumbass 2: Won’t be able to make it this year. ‘Tsumu plays Tachibana that same day.

Dumbass 1: I see you’re playing favorites, Gin.

Gin: ‘Samu is going to your game so why's it matter? 

Gin: I wish I could go to both.

Rintaro: Yeah, I kinda wish I could see that game too.

Rintaro: I’ll have to watch the rebroadcast.

Another vibration of his phone alerted him to another text message.

EJP:

Tatsuki: Why the hell are our hand signals for 6-2 formation so difficult to memorize?

Round Brows: Suck it up.

It was a relief to see that he hadn’t been the only member on his team to procrastinate and wait until the weekend before practices started back up to open up his playbook.

Rintaro: Agreed. This doesn’t concern you or your eyebrows, Motoya.

Nagito: Suck it up, buttercup.

Nagito: But please have them memorized before Monday’s scrimmage.

Round Brows: Square up come Monday then. Praying mantis looking ass.

Rintaro: Bet. Catch these hands `3°

Tatsuki: Alright. None of you are helping. I'm removing myself from the GC. 

“Why do you look so smiley?”

Your voice startled Rin back into the present. “Oh. Nothing.” He responded while he watched you take a seat near him at the kotatsu. “Just Motoya being Motoya.”

“Mm I see.” You hummed while concentrating on the small brush that you let glide across your thumb nail. After laying down one coat on a single finger nail you carefully re-capped the bottle of fingernail polish and picked up the pen you had brought with you gingerly and began to jot down a few items that you had thought of that would need to be purchased at the grocery store this week. 

Whatever ounce of concentration Suna had mustered up to focus on his playbook was slowly seeping out of his brain as his eyes kept flicking over to you as you concentrated so intently, absentmindedly biting the tip of your tongue as you swept the black polish over your nails. He made note of the color you had chosen. It was always either a pastel pink of black polish. No in between with you but he always preferred the black. One corner of his lips curled upwards as he heard your voice inside his head saying,  _ This isn’t black. It’s called cold brew. It’s technically a really dark brown. _ Trying his best to re-focus and review the formations in front of him he ran his finger over the corner of the laminated pages, focusing on the sound they made as he flicked them back and forth between his fingertips, eyes still wandering back over to you occasionally as you sat there, fully engrossed in your own little world. 

Decidedly, Rintaro placed his phone back into his pocket. Trying his best to match your concentration he went back to scanning pages. Ignoring the small vibrations his phone was producing as he continued to get messages. As you two sat there the clock on the wall ticked, marking little spaces within the quiet room. You wouldn’t speak first since your boyfriend was studying. Not wanting to wreck his concentration you kept all the little ramblings you wanted to spill out of your mouth filtered inside. Another fifteen or so minutes passed and you could no longer find an excuse to just be in the same room together; quietly enjoying each other's company. Thinking to yourself what else you could get done today, you began to scooch away from the table in order to stand up.

Rintaro was the first to break the comfortable silence, Interrupting your train of thought, “Did Gin text you?”

You cocked your head to the side before answering, “No? I don’t have my phone on me right now though.” You commented wistfully while patting your pockets to re-enforce your assumption that you had left your phone on your nightstand. “Why do you ask?”

He flipped the cover of his playbook closed, fully abandoning his attempt to study, as he answered, “He said he was going to. He maybe hasn’t yet.”

“Hmm okay. I’ll check later.” You responded before returning your attention back to the grocery list that lay finished on the table

“You almost done?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to-” Your voice trailing off for a moment as you carefully screwed the top of the nail polish back into place. “I just wanted to tidy up the guest room.” Punctuating your sentence with a sharp turn of your head to finally meet Rintaro’s gaze. 

“I believe you mean  _ spiffy _ up.” Rintaro smirked teasingly as he placed air quotations around the word spiffy. You stuck your tongue out playfully at this comment before making your way over to the counter to toss the two completed sticky notes into the trashcan inside the kitchen, being extra careful to not smudge your nails. Bringing your lips together to blow air over your fanned out finger tips you made your way back into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

“So what did Komori-San have to say?” You asked, picking up where the conversation had first started nearly twenty minutes ago. 

Before answering, Suna leaned backwards, arching his back causing a shocking cracking sound to break through the room making you grimace.

“Nothing important.” He responded as he rocked up to a standing position and seated himself on the couch next to you, draping his arm over your shoulder. Instinctively leaning into him you relaxed and continued to blow on your now seemingly dry nail beds. However, you knew better. This polish wouldn’t be completely dry for at least another hour. Wordlessly, your boyfriend joined you by bowing his head to blow lightly on your fingernails on the hand closest to him.

You chuckled while tilting your head to look up and your boyfriend as the corners of his mouth quickly flattened into a line and his brows scrunched together. Oh no. That couldn’t be good. “Hey, what’s wrong?” The concern in your voice was evident. Rintaro continued to stare off in front him making you grow even more worried. “Rin, what’s up?”

“Huh?” He hummed finally tilting his head downwards to look at you. With no words forming to respond to his sudden strange behavior you simply raised a brow in bewilderment and cocked your head to one side. Not bothering to ease your concern he continued, “Our skateboards are in the spare room, right?”

“Uh, yeah...I think so.” You twisted your torso to face him fully and tried to grab his attention by leaning forward slightly in hopes of catching his glazed over eyes. Grabbing onto his bicep he finally turned to look at you.

“We should take our boards out.” His voice still wispy as if it was somewhere far off with his thoughts.

“You wanna go skateboarding?” The mixture of astonishment and confusion in your voice made Rintaro re-think this sudden decision and he blinked quickly to regain his composure. He had already gotten it into his head though so he might as well follow through with this idea.

He stood up and pulled you gently by the wrist along with him. “Yeah. It’s been a long time right? Lets go skate.”

You followed him down the hallway to the spare bedroom willingly. Still spinning with confusion but pushed forward with curiosity and delight that had been lit inside of you. When was the last time you two had gone skateboarding together? Why was he so eager all of a sudden? 

“Rin, should I be worried?” You asked, squeezing his arm as you followed closely behind him.

Hearing your mild concern, he halted at the entrance of the spare bedroom. As he turned to look at you he became hyper aware of how small you were in comparison to himself as he tilted his head down to look at you. “Why would you be worried?” He asked genuinely. “You afraid you’re gonna biff it or something?” He added with a smirk.

This made you scoff and eased your worry slightly. “No! I mean- Well it has been a while.” Rin laughed and hooked his elbow behind your neck and brought you closer to his chest. “Why are you laughing at me? You’re kind of concerning me, Rin. When was the last time we even went skating together?”

Again that strange feeling of uncertainty filled your stomach as the man you were pressed up against turned his lips down into a frown once more. “So...you don’t want to go skating with me?” His voice turned up.

“Rin, I swear you’re gonna make me pull my hair out. That’s not what I’m saying.” Your voice raised a notch as you grew frustrated with the situation. “You’re not acting like yourself and you got me all worried. Why do you want to go out all of a sudden?” 

Now you had him worried and his pupils shook with panic for a moment. “Hey, I’m not trying to freak you out. Do I need a reason to want to skate with you now?” His Adam's apple bobbed down and up. “And here I was thinking you liked me just a little bit.” When you continued to look up at him, eyebrows still knitted with worry, he continued, “You’re my girl and you’re-”

“Rin, it’s fine.” You cut him off with a smile on your face. “It's nothing serious like that. You’re just not one for spontaneity so you just startled me is all. It’s fine. You don’t have to go professing your love for me or anything. I’m sorry.”

He began to walk toward the small closet in the spare bedroom, leaving you near the doorway. “Now you’re apologizing? I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just- um” As he searched for the right words he tried his best to feign distraction by skimming his hand over the top shelf in the closet to feel around for his board. “I feel like I need to clear my head, ya know?”

“Oh, yeah?” You questioned while leaning against the doorframe. “In that case I think this is a great idea.” The edges of Rintaro’s lips perked up at this comment and he quickly fished his skateboard off of the top shelf of the closet before he began to look for yours. “I’ve actually been adding onto our night skate playlist whenever I come across a good song that I think will fit.” He wasn’t about to tell you that he had noticed that you had been adding to his favorite playlist of yours.

“Oh yeah?” Rintaro asked while he got down on his knees to search the bottom of the cluttered closet. 

“Mmhm. Just in case I guess.” You answered the rest of your boyfriend’s question even though it had yet to leave his lips.

This made Rintaro smile. “So why are you acting like you don’t want to go if you’ve been adding to the playlist this whole time?”

“Rin, you are  _ never _ spontaneous. You hate last minute plans. If you have nothing planned for the day then nothing is what you are doing for the day and you don’t like when that changes.” You placed your hands on your hips as he poked his head out of the closet to scowl at your assessment. “So, this is very unlike you. But,” you continued, “if you think it will make you feel better then I’m down.”

“Help me find your damn board then otherwise we aren’t going anywhere.”

"Or I can just sit on your board and you can push me around."

"I'd drive into town and buy you a new board before I'd do that."

"Rude."

"Com'on, [y/n]. You packed your boxes right? Come help me look."

After the both of you fished around in boxes that had still been unopened since you first moved in together you finally found your skateboard. You quickly made your way back to your shared bedroom to search for a pair of sneakers. It was starting to get late. The sun steadily making its way behind the horizon as the waning moon became visible in the sky. Rintaro had changed into a pair of jeans and pulled his favorite hoodie on over his head before you could grab it for yourself. You both hurried around the house as you packed a small amount of snacks in your backpack and two bottles of water. Neither of you knew how long you would be out and if this excursion was anything like the ones early into your relationship you may be out for a while. Both of you were thinking this separately and preparing accordingly. As you zipped up your bag you saw Rintaro fiddling with his camera stabilizer as he grabbed his camcorder off the top of the shelf. 

“Are we making another movie?” You asked with a teasing air in your voice.

Rin’s face flushed and he kept his back to you as he pretended to mess with the camcorder so as to not reveal his face’s shade of flustered pink, “Quit flirting with me or we’re never gonna make it out of the house.”

You laughed at your boyfriend’s expense as you pulled one of his older Inarizaki hoodies on over your head and began to make your way out of the bedroom while tugging you oversized Jean jacket on over the hoodie, chucks dangling from one hand, and your board tucked underneath your other arm. 

You felt Rintaro close behind and he tucked a beanie into your jacket pocket as you reached the front door together. He reached past you to open the door and you both stepped out into the chilly evening air. You stood there for a moment looking up at the sky which was now a royal blue that faded into a fiery shade of orange. 

“Pretty.” The comment slipped from your mouth nearly soundlessly. Silently, you both sat down on the top step of the porch. Rintaro slipped his shoes on quickly and waited patiently as you took your time tying your laces. As you tugged the laces on your right shoe apart to fasten the bow Rintaro leaned down and gave your cheek a quick peck, “Lets go.” With that he began to descend the steps of the porch before hopping onto his board. You quickly followed behind him, matching his easy pace. You smiled as you watched him coast in front of you and your cheeks flushed suddenly when your eyes met as he looked over his shoulder to check on you. 

This didn’t go without him noticing. Your knees already felt weak, not having stepped foot on your skateboard in nearly a year, but the wink and smirk combo Rintaro flashed you just now did nothing to help your balance. Sucking in a quick breath you allowed your senses to be filled with the crisp outdoors. The chilly air wisped over your pink cheeks as the rhythmic clicking of your wheels began to beat back the silence of the quiet evening.

“You gonna disturb the peace?”

“Ha, my aim isn’t very good.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?"

You answered his question by digging into the inner pockets of your Jean jacket and waving your earbud case in the air as he stuck his lips out in a comical pout.

"Come here then.” Rin smiled as you kicked to catch up with him, carefully handing him one earbud from the pair you had brought with you.

He wiggled the purple earbud into place as he asked, “No speaker tonight?”

“Well, I don’t want to be rude. Some people are probably getting ready for bed at this time. We can’t go blasting music through the neighborhood at our age.”

“Look at you being all responsible.” 

After you fitted the right ear bud on yourself Rintaro tugged at the sides of the beanie you were wearing so that it covered your ears. He made sure to take a mental picture of you in this moment as your eyes flicked over your phone screen, your mouth slightly parted with concentration as you opened up the specific playlist you had made for nights like this. As the first song started to play Rintaro’s shoulders visibly relaxed. 

"What do you think?"

"I like it." He paused for effect. “But I’ll save my final rating for later.”

“No one likes a music snob.” You sang matter-of-factly while pocketing your phone.

Now it was you who kicked off to lead the way, no clear destination in mind, as Rintaro coasted closely behind you taking in the scenery. You both had always had fairly busy schedules since you moved in together and your shared days off had usually been spent inside relaxing, unpacking boxes, cleaning, or in town running errands. Neither of you had really taken the time to explore your new neighborhood. 

For the first time, Rintaro was seeing the neighborhood you two lived in in a new light. Literally. The sunset had painted the sky a striking color and all the lawns were surprisingly well kept. The sidewalk was nice and even, no cracks or blemishes in sight. He knew the neighborhood was nice but he had glossed over all the minute details that hadn’t seemed to concern him in the moment when the realtor was showing them the house. 

All of the details about the house and neighborhood had went in one ear and out of the other at the time the realtor was showing you guys the property. It was a good sized house for the two of you, decently short commute to the city where you both worked, and you had liked it. So as far as he was concerned it had been perfect from the start. Now, as he watched you in front of him, smiling, eyes sparkling with curiosity as you scoped out the scenery while you rode on ahead of him, he couldn’t help but think that maybe the house being in a quiet neighborhood and near a good school were also things that mattered more to him than he initially thought. 

The song that was currently threading through the ear buds you both shared perfectly fit the mood he was feeling as he watched you continuously become more relaxed as decline approached slowly. The sudden realization that he had brought his camcorder with him singed through him and he figured this was the perfect moment to start recording. After quickly fixing the settings on his camcorder he kicked a few times to catch up to you, giving you a quick peck on the cheek while he passed you before he squatted down on his board to sail down the incline ahead of you.

"Rin, you almost made me fall!" He laughed as your voice carried its way to him. "Are you recording?! Should I act natural?!" You broke your own rule by yelling down the hill toward him before striking several ridiculous poses. Rintaro snorted as he watched you through the display window.

"So much for being polite and not waking up the neighbors."

You grimaced at this comment and glanced over your shoulder nervously. It was getting pretty late but most of the windows on this street were still lit up.

The two of you continued on like that for quite some time. Even as the sky continuously grew darker, neither of you showed any sign of tiring as you weaved through the neighborhood, looping back around to pass by your house occasionally. Rin would get close to you just to question the amount of boy bands that were included in the playlist you made while you insisted that you knew he thought the songs were catchy too but was too prideful to admit it.

Naturally, Rintaro also needed to show off a little bit by handing you his camcorder and pulling out a trick every now and then. You always obliged and politely asked him to do a pop shuvit because, even though they were simple, you thought they looked the coolest.

After handing his  _ precious baby  _ back to him you rode off ahead of him again while he took a moment to pause and survey the night sky that was now speckling itself with stars. The street was illuminated by the streetlights and for the most part all the square windows had changed from a bright yellow to an opaque grey. A moment that would have maybe seemed like an epiphany to anyone else made him laugh inwardly at himself as the song “She’s a God” rang through his ears as he watched you continue to ride down the abandoned street, stretching your arms above your head as you looked up at the moon.

“Rin, are you coming?” You called back over your shoulder.

He didn’t need a revelation to know that you were absolutely perfect. He especially didn’t need a perfectly placed song with lyrics that seemed to match you perfectly and he didn’t have to wait for a clear starry night for him to be reminded that he wanted to spend every night like this with you. 

Forcing him out of his thoughts again your voice carried through the slight breeze back to him, “Let go to that park over there.”

Without saying a word Rintaro followed you and was actually looking forward to just sitting in the grass and taking a break. For some reason, he didn’t quite want to go home just yet. He caught up to you quickly as you stepped onto the grass in the small park. With his skateboard in one hand he slipped his other around your waist while resting his head on top of your own. 

Giggling and trying half-heartedly to push him off of you, you whined that he was putting all his weight on you and you were bound to collapse. 

“Rin, will you push me on the swings?”

With his cheek still resting on the top of your head he hummed, “Hmm no. I don’t think I will.”

“Please?” You pouted while continuing to awkwardly walk further into the park with your boyfriend slung over you. 

“Nuh uh. You should push me.”

“I’m not doing that.” You stated plainly as you finally reached the pair of swings. “Here. Sit down. I need to probably check my phone anyways.”

You sat down on one swing and watched as Rintaro walked the swing next to you up slowly until it was at his stomach level. Realizing what he was up to caused an amused expression to sweep over your face. Biting the inside of your cheeks you suppressed your laughter as Rintaro pulled his feet out from under himself and he flew backwards on the swing on his stomach. His facial expression remained completely serious making the sight even more ridiculous. As he slowed to a stop next to you he relaxed his shoulders forward and began to trace patterns in the dirt below the swing before turning his head to look up at you.

“What?”

“You comfortable?” You questioned while raising your eyebrows.

“Not really but this is better than sitting on the swing.”

This statement genuinely confused you. “Why’s that?”  
Continuing to make swirls in the dirt below him he answered plainly, “If I sit regular on the swing my balls feel weird.”

You rolled your lips together trying not to laugh but you weren’t entirely sure how to respond to this new bit of knowledge. “Well, alrighty then.” Turning your attention back to your phone you opened up the message that you had received a while ago from Ginjima. You hadn’t wanted to be on your phone while out with Rin so you had ignored the message when it first came through. 

Ginjima: Hey, you wanna go to EJP’s first game with me again this year?

Rin’s first game would be here in a few weeks and you hated sitting by yourself in the stands so a wave of relief filled your lungs seeing Ginjima’s message. You two could just go together and you wouldn’t feel so out of place with him there. “Hitoshi finally messaged me.” You said out loud as you typed.

“Oh yeah? What’d he say?” Rin asked without bothering to look up from the small mounds of dirt he was assembling beneath himself.

“He wants to know if I want to go to your first game with him again this year. I’m going to tell him yes.”

“Tell him to just pick you up so he can walk with you into the arena together.”

“I don’t want to ask him that. That seems like it would come off as rude.”

“Fine. I’ll text him when we get home and I’ll tell him.”

You rolled your eyes at this but Rin had always been pretty vocal about not liking you to be by yourself in large crowds. Plus he knew you easily get nervous when around a lot of people anyways. He had always made it known that it made him worry about you so him wanting his best friend to be with you when he couldn’t was no real surprise but you still felt like you were inconveniencing Hitoshi by asking him to pick you up just so you wouldn’t feel out of place. 

[y/n]: Yea, of course! I always feel less self conscious when I have you there cheering just as loudly as I am (:

After pressing send you pocketed your phone and hunched over to be eye level with your boyfriend. 

“I had fun tonight on our little date.” You sang happily.

Rintaro turned to face you, his hair poofing out underneath his beanie was endearing and your heart faltered as he smiled sleepily.

“Did this count as a date?” He questioned. “I guess I need to step my game up then.”

You pushed yourself back and forth slowly on the swing while rocking in place on your heels, “No this was really fun. We should do it more often I think. Do you feel any better?”

This question threw Rintaro off guard for a split second. Did he feel any better? He had told you that he wanted to go out to clear his head but he honestly wasn’t even sure what he wanted to clear his head of. He had been overthinking things lately. Maybe that was it. He wasn’t used to second guessing himself or worrying about trivial things. It was out of character for him and the best way he could describe it was that it made him feel murky on the inside. He opened up the photo gallery on his phone and glanced through the photos he had sneakily taken of you on tonight’s excursion. 

“Yea, I feel better. I think I’m ready for bed though.”

Rintaro turned his attention back to you as he felt you begin to softly twir the ends of his hair with your finger tips.

“Yea, I’m getting tired too. Let's head home now. I feel stinky though,” You added while scrunching up your nose, “so we should probably take a shower as soon as we get home.”

Rin rocked himself off the swing and reached for your hand to pull you to your feet.

“Can we just take one together? I’m too tired to wait for you to take a shower and then wait for the water to heat up again.” 

You both picked up your boards and you wrapped your arm around his waist as he draped his arm over your shoulder, both of you leaning into one another as you walked in the direction of home.

“Yea I guess so but I think I’m too sleepy to do anything.”

“That’s fine.” Rintaro replied softly while placing a kiss to the top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that this chapter took so long. Did I mention I'm an illustrator? I've been working on some illustrations so this project took the back burner but all of your lovely comments made me realize that I need to make this a complete work.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Also, the boys group chat is a small Naruto reference. I'll leave which Inarizaki member relates to which member of team 10 up to you. 
> 
> And if it isn't obvious yet, I headcanon that Rintaro and Ginjima are best friends out of the four boys.


End file.
